


某种意义上，这并不是一篇咖啡店架空文

by Ronwel



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwel/pseuds/Ronwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克用一杯星冰乐，一些杂七杂八的早餐和一个百年难遇的拥抱击败了杰伊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	某种意义上，这并不是一篇咖啡店架空文

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somehow, This Is Not a Coffee Shop AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403677) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



杰伊醒了过来。他从来都不是慢慢地清醒过来的那类型，但这次突然的惊醒仍然不太正常。这让他的神经紧绷起来，直到他意识到那只是他手机的声音。不过从某种意义上来说，这更令人烦闷。

“喂？”他语气中满是埋怨，冰冷地、干巴巴地说道。

“小翅膀！”声音忽然从手机那头传来，并不大，但依旧让人头疼。

迪克。真是棒极了。

“马戏小子，”他说道，故意装出夸张的兴奋情绪，“你还好吗，在这他妈的凌晨三点？”

“再好不过了！”迪克回应道。他完全不受影响，就和往常一样。杰伊忘了他在忽略他不想听到的东西这方面的才能有多么出色。“听着，我在想，你想要来一杯咖啡吗？外面真的挺冷的，我需要有人陪我来一杯热饮。”

杰伊小心地掐了一下自己，只是为了证实他没有在做梦。他和迪克已经很久很久没有频繁联系了，而就算是在那时，也不可能会有一个凌晨三点的电话，除非迪克真的很想听到杰伊无休止的牢骚。

他没有做梦。好吧，所以生活在让他从容地面对困难，这很好。他可以做到。“来杯咖啡？在凌晨三点？”

“怎么？”迪克问道。他听起来很随意，就好像在凌晨三点为了找人一起来点饮料而给杰森•活了两次•陶德打电话是一件很普通的，每天都会上演的事情。

杰伊完全被惊呆了，他甚至都来不及拒绝。

————————————————

高谭市正在下雨，使得这整件事情甚至比原来还要再糟糕十倍。杰伊穿着便服，显而易见，考虑到如果红头罩和夜翼一起出现在星巴克会造成不小的困扰，此时他浑身都湿透了。他看起来就像是一只落汤鸡。或者，更准确地说，是一只落水的蝙蝠。这很烦。

咖啡厅，当然，是彻底的高谭风格，看起来有点脏，而且顾客中似乎有75%都是附近街区的混账们。不过话又说回来，他杰伊是谁？他也许再适合这里不过了。即使是迪克——他看见他正坐在角落里——也成功地融合了进来，这很奇怪，因为他大概是这里最好的一个人。该死，他估计是这整个操蛋的城市中最好的一个人。

杰伊在他面前坐了下来，随意地把手搁在桌上：“早上好。”

“噢！”迪克眼睛似乎都亮了起来，“来得好快！”

杰伊耸了耸肩：“我正好就在这附近。”

迪克很热情地微笑着，杰伊努力抑制心中产生的模糊的感觉。迪克总是能够这样鼓舞人们，即使他们并不想要被鼓舞。这让他困扰。

“你看起来很冷，”迪克笑道，“给，我有件多余的外套，如果你想要它的话。”

杰伊狐疑地接过它，点头表示谢意。这很友好，太友好了。没有人，即使是迪克•格雷森他自己，会邀请杰伊一起喝一杯咖啡。大多数人甚至害怕和他对话。在大多数时间里他都享受追逐权力，但现在，在这里，他只觉得精疲力竭。

迪克在搞什么？

“放松点，小翅膀。我不能来喝咖啡吗？”

杰伊眯起眼睛，说道：“你当然可以来喝咖啡。不过，通常情况下不会和自己疏远的弟弟一起。”

迪克皱起眉头。他看起来好像是被冒犯到了，这很奇怪。他并不是那种每个人都害怕的类型。“你没有被疏远，杰伊，”他说道，撇了下嘴，就好像说出这个词让他感觉很不好，“你只是需要一点私人空间。”

操？这算什么，心理治疗？

“好了，我不知道你让我来这里是想干什么，但不管是什么事，我都不会做的。你该不会觉得一杯热饮就能收买我？”

迪克微笑着眨了下眼：“但是，杰伊，我买了你的最爱。”

正在那时，一位服务员向他们走来，拿着两杯（大得夸张的）咖啡，覆盖着奶油和其他那些娘娘腔的甜腻的狗屎。

而上文中的娘娘腔的甜腻的狗屎却正是杰伊的弱点，迪克也知道这个。那个混蛋一点都不担心他会掏出枪，他看出来了。

“你要干什么，迪克？”他快速说道，虎视眈眈地盯着那杯星冰乐。

“做个朋友。”迪克回答道。

杰伊慢慢地闭上在听到这个回答后不知不觉中张开的嘴巴。“朋友？”他哼了一声，“朋友？”

“没错。”

他喝了一大口咖啡，细细回味了一下那甜腻的味道，然后叹了一口气。这会是漫长的一周。

————————————————

迪克明显认为成为朋友的细节包括经常性地打电话（更不用说短信了），以及很多，很多的咖啡时间。

好吧，他想在高谭似乎也没什么别的事情可做了。看起来你不太可能在公园里玩着飞盘度过愉快的一天。

他一只手插进头发里，另一只手不耐地敲打着他的手机。这不是说他已经开始期待迪克的短信或者别的什么了，而这当然也不代表他想念它们。

不管怎样，迪克还可能正和他的女朋友在一起，或其他随便什么事情。他又不是总是有时间和杰伊聊天。更何况，杰伊一点都不寂寞。他还有事情要做。

是的，他很忙。

好极了。

他有些疲惫地环顾了一下他的破败的公寓，发现了一些裂缝和蜘蛛网。他猛然意识到他的公寓真的特别空。一片空白。什么都没有。它看起来一点都不像是有人在这里住了好几年。难怪迪克想要重建他们的友谊，他看起来就好像是一个慈善项目。

————————————————

他听见脚步声时正坐在一栋随机选中的普通的建筑物屋顶上，双腿在边缘处悬空，看着雨滴落在他手上抱着的头盔里。他知道这个脚步声，哒哒啪啪的声音中甚至能听出一种闲适和自信。是迪克。再没有什么人能像他这样走路，即使是他的那个导师。

杰伊扬起眉毛，微微地用面具挡了一下自己，然后转过身。迪克就站在他后面，亮度可达上千瓦的笑容差点把他给闪瞎了。

“很高兴能在这里见到你。”杰伊干巴巴地说道。

迪克蹲下身子坐在杰伊旁边。“我给你带了一点阿福烤的派。现在它大概已经被压扁了，但我敢打赌它尝起来还是很赞。”

走进一个罗宾内心的方法是通过食物。他用尽了自己全部的意志力不让自己粗暴地撕碎那个刚刚从迪克手中接过来的纸袋。他小心地从里面拿出一块单独包装的派，然后开始将它从包在它外面的塑料监狱中解放出来。迪克只是一直保持着笑容，即使在杰伊毫无征兆地把一块新的拆开的派塞进他嘴里时。

“你下巴上面沾了一点残渣。”迪克说道。

“嗯——”杰伊听到后想要把它擦掉。但他失败了，于是迪克帮了他。

就像以前一样，哈？

迪克看起来也想到了以前，他顺势把手臂环上了杰伊的肩膀：“老兄，我真的很想念这个。”

杰伊没有搭理他，依旧吃着派。它也没什么变化。不过，他没办法克制自己开始微笑。

迪克注意到了——他总是能注意到——然后笑得甚至更厉害了。这很令人担忧，一个人怎么能保持这个积极的表情这么久，而且面部肌肉还没有僵硬。不过至少迪克爽朗的笑容看起来比小丑好太多了。

迪克从他们的临时午餐盒中取出了自己的一片，咬下第一口之后心满意足地叹出一口气。那肯定让他想到了家，因为他甚至更加紧密地依靠（是的，依靠）在了杰森身上，并说道：“你应该找个时间回庄园一趟。我们很希望你能来吃饭。”

他想要拒绝，但是迪克的狗狗眼止住了他。这个人看起来该死的充满希望，于是杰伊同意了：“只要达米安不把它们全部吃完。”

迪克的笑声甚至在他们周围的建筑物间激起了回音：“我想我才是你应该担心的那个。我吃东西总是像一只饿坏了的野兽。”

“你当然像个野兽。你的礼节很糟糕。”

“我在一个马戏团里长大！”迪克玩笑般地反驳道，“饶了我吧！”

杰伊突然发现自己笑出声来。他已经不记得上次这么笑是什么时候了。这都是迪克的错，该死的。他总是这么开心。这简直是在洗脑。

迪克又递给他一片，这次是蓝莓的，然后杰伊专心吃了起来。迪克似乎因为他那愚蠢的、多管闲事的哥哥的本能，只是看着他笑便也能开心起来。他们甚至都没什么关系，但迪克还是把他纳入了自己的羽翼之下。

噢，看吧，现在他又开始说那些罗宾双关语了。迪克真的正在给他洗脑。

他内心的一部分，隐藏最深的那一部分，想知道这是不是真的是件坏事。

————————————————

于是，他们是朋友了。但他还是没有准备好以应对他那个突然变得过分亲热的哥哥时不时带来的强力冲击。

杰伊所做的只是打开门，然后迎接他的却是一个熊抱。对此他只是有些呆愣地、笨拙地拍了拍迪克的背。

“呃，嘿？”

“抱歉，”迪克充满歉意地说着，“糟糕的一晚。”

“这么糟？”

“无法忍受别人居然利用你来抓住我。我可能变得有点过分了。”

“我需要做什么吗？”杰伊困惑地问道。他和迪克之间的关系不足以成为一种武器，不像他们如果是恋人或者其他什么关系那样。

迪克快速地摇了摇头。“没什么。”

“来啊，说吧。”杰伊催促道。

“他们觉得红头罩和夜翼不仅仅是兄弟，就这样。”迪克轻声说道。周围很安静，在杰森的脑海深处有什么告诉他迪克之前也处理过这类事情。

杰伊总是能够完全地彻底地控制着他自己的身体，因此当他发现他脸红了的时候近乎于惊恐了。幸好迪克一直抱着他而没来得及看他的脸。

“老兄，他们是从哪里得到这个消息的？”他有点尴尬地哼了一声。他可是杰森•陶德。所有人都知道他不谈感情。

“观察到的。”迪克叹了一口气，似乎是对着自己，并发出一声嗤笑，“一提到你我就容易生气。所有的蝙蝠都这样，但是我更加明显。我不该这样，我知道，但我控制不住。”

“好吧，至少他们觉得我们已经上床了。”

杰伊可以感觉到迪克正在笑。出于某种原因，这只让他脸红得更明显了。这提醒了他，这操蛋的究竟是怎么一回事？迪克是a）他那愚蠢的，责任感很强满心维护治安的哥哥 b）一个操蛋的处男，以及c）一个直男。

His dick is a dick about Dick.

说真的。这他妈的也太扯淡了。

“喂，”杰伊强制打断了自己的内心独白，“我们为什么不一起去看电视呢？如果你想要的话，我冰箱里还放着一些中国菜。”

迪克把一只手搭在他肩上，说道：“谢了。”

————————————————

迪克在他的沙发上睡着了。是还蛮可爱的，但他整个人都趴在了杰森身上，让他动弹不得。脸上的红晕（现在它已经拥有了被强调的荣幸）已经强势回归。这该死的真的很尴尬，更不用提这他妈的感觉也很诡异。没错，他曾经对迪克有过那么一阵冲动，差不多在他，呃，十五岁，但是他以为他早就忘了这个了。这并不能解释他为什么突然一下子又变回了那个激素缠身的可怜兮兮的少年。

他戳了戳迪克，但他已经完全睡着了。于是他只能认命地让自己也保持这样的姿势睡下去。

他大概以一种最丢脸的方式醒来了——就像一只该死的小奶猫一样靠着迪克，头枕在迪克的胸上。更糟糕的是，当然，迪克在呼吸，但他呼吸的频率和幅度告诉他这个混蛋已经醒了而且很可能在享受现在的每一秒。幸运的是，他确信迪克以为他还在睡，因为他慢慢地把他的手插进杰森的头发里，并亲了一下他的额头。

等等，等等，等一下啊。他妈的给我等等。

啥？

杰伊很小心地让自己不要动。他的大脑完全短路了，说实话，他不知道他应该有什么反应。他之前完全没有想到过会发生这种事情。

一开始，他想他妈的叫出来，但他马上想到以前迪克每次想要表现出过度友爱（虽然，杰伊不确定他能不能叫这个友情，真的）后失望的表情，他就觉得他不忍心动了。他甚至都不能让迪克知道他醒了。他能做的就只有躺在那里，放空大脑，然后努力再睡下去。

迪克的手臂更紧地环住了杰森，他满足地哼了一声，有点像猫咪打了个呼噜。而最奇怪的事情大概是杰伊突然愉快地想起来了他以前在他们那个小小的蝙蝠之家的经历。

然后，他突然冒出了一个主意。一个可怕的，糟糕的，不好的，非常坏的主意。假如迪克抱着他就能这么开心，那么如果杰伊积极地回应了他，而不是朝着迪克脸上打一拳，这个混蛋又会是什么反应呢？这一想法让他不禁对自己的理智产生了质疑（说真的？想要睡在迪克•格雷森怀里？），并且，令人惊异的是，它让他真的非常、非常动心。

于是他慢慢地，小心地放松自己，并更近地挪到了迪克的怀里。正好服务了那个想要通过拥抱来修复和杰森之间关系的混蛋。

但是，令他懊恼的是，迪克只是轻轻地惊呼一声，然后就把他们的额头抵到了一起，他们的鼻子也挨在了一起。杰伊突然有些痛苦地想起了拉扎瑞斯之池前的那一幕，那时迪克也蹭了一下他的鼻子，就好像他是一只小狗，时刻准备着咬住任何挑衅者。

这让他感觉像是自己的胃部被打了一拳，也像是房间中的空气都被抽空了。而更蠢的是，他忘记了他应该在睡觉，他猛地睁开眼睛，正好看到了迪克的因为惊恐而瞪大了的眼睛。

“小翅膀。”迪克问好道。他的声音听起来有些愧疚，他的嘴角微微抽搐着，好像在掩盖什么表情。

这可能是杰伊所见过的最接近吓坏了的状态，而它甚至不是因为一个什么寻常的东西，比如一个该死的坏蛋。不，这都是杰伊的错，事实上。他突然感到无比自责，于是他只是吞了一下口水然后说道：“早上好，迪克。不是指这不好，但得提醒一个人让他买个大点的沙发，我的背感觉糟透了。”

迪克呆在了那里，眼睛也不眨，于是杰伊只能继续说道：“早餐呢？我这儿还有一些廉价的煎饼粉。”

迪克，这个完全无法预测的神经病，开始笑得像个白痴一样。“煎饼听起来很棒，杰伊！”他说道，不知道为什么特别开心，就好像取得了一项重大突破。

是啊，毕竟没有因为流露出一点喜爱而被一拳揍到脸上确实是一项巨大的成就呢。

以及那熟悉的自我厌恶。你好，老朋友。

迪克紧紧地抱住他并开始喋喋不休地列举所有他们可以和煎饼粉混在一起的水果组合，从而成功地把这个劣质煎饼粉升级为了A+级的煎饼粉。

哈。也许这就像是杰伊的人生。他是一个劣质的煎饼，而迪克给他加上了水果、糖浆以及分量很足的黄油。或者，你也知道，杰伊会嗑药，不睡觉，过得一团糟。两者选其一。

————————————————

迪克几乎劫持了厨房，使用各种器具，像一个疯狂科学家正在完善他的大师级的创造，早餐。这很怪异，他和迪克可以轻易地扭断一个人的脖子，可现在，他们却在这里，争论着是草莓还是蓝莓更适合加入他们的早餐之中。如果他们的敌人看到他们这样会怎么想，更何况他们还像两个上世纪五十年代中期的家庭主妇一样穿着全是面粉痕迹的围裙。

杰伊摇了摇头打断自己的胡思乱想，并继续看着迪克，他的鼻头上有巧克力融化了的污渍。他看起来就像是让自己努力成为他们的早餐，不过杰森并不准备吃掉他。

他干咳一声，默默地诅咒着自己可怜的词汇量，并抗争着拼命想要回来的红晕。不过在它找到机会之前，迪克就用他那满是面粉的手戳上了他的脸，在那上面加上了像战士一样的彩妆。一个煎饼战士，好吧。杰伊闷哼一声。

“好了。现在我们可以在做早餐的时候装作特别有男子气概。”迪克装模作样地吼了一声，并露出他的肱二头肌装作很强壮的样子。白痴。

“我们看起来一点都不爷儿们，”杰伊说道，把手指上沾到的蓝莓汁舔了下来，“即使是画着战士彩妆。”

“你只用说你自己。我很爷儿们！”

杰伊很努力地，但是明显失败了，想要让自己不要大笑出声。“而这就是他们为什么要叫你漂亮男孩。”

“噢，操，杰伊。”

杰伊猥琐地抛了个媚眼：“为什么，迪克，我们甚至都没有约会过！”

迪克往他脸上抹了更多面粉糊，那个混蛋。

————————————————

他们的早餐棒极了，杰伊完全是在享受它，有史以来的第一次。迪克决定要把他的公寓修整一下，因为在过去的几个小时里，它已经变成了第二个家一样的存在。杰伊想它一直都是，真的。如果他试过了的话他大概不可能拒绝迪克。

当迪克把手臂搭上杰伊的肩膀时，他们正因为某些深不可测的原因坐在沙发上看电视里的动画重播。他甚至都没有意识到自己在做什么，而杰伊发现自己一点都不在意。他本不会被惊到，但真是难以置信，在这么短的时间内一切都变了这么多。

“你知道的，迪克，如果你想脱我的裤子，你可以直说，”杰伊开口道，朝环着他肩膀的手臂示意了一下，“不用这么老套。我可能会晕过去的！”

迪克看了看他的手臂，然后看了看杰伊，最后又看着他的手臂。“你怎么突然想到那个的？”他问道，听起来特别真诚，这使得杰伊情不自禁地笑起来。

“我不知道，不过你的手臂很有品味。”他夸张地扬了下眉毛。

“你的谦虚吓到我了。”迪克面无表情地说道。

“这是我最好的品格之一，我向你保证。”

一只手托住了他的脸，杰伊顺势靠了上去。迪克也靠在了一起。

————————————————

“我们应该怎么把这件事告诉布鲁斯？”杰伊问道，当他们都躺在了床上时。

“噢，亲爱的上帝。”迪克叫道。

最后他们一起笑了起来。

Fin


End file.
